darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1111
Julia and Ben devise a story that she is Julia Collins, sister to Barnabas, both of whom are cousins from England. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1840, a refuge for Julia Hoffman, who has fled the destruction of the Great House in her own time. But a refuge without safety, for Barnabas has not followed as he promised he would. And so, not knowing whether he is dead or alive, she hides, aided by Barnabas' old friend Ben Stokes. She is very puzzled about what she has discovered about the Collins family. For Quentin and Tad are dead, lost at sea, and Daphne is unknown to them all. And while she ponders all the puzzles, there is a new threat she does not know. The mysterious Daniel Collins has escaped from his prison in the Tower room. Julia, still wearing clothing from 1970, hides in the playroom while she waits for Ben to return. Outside, Daniel Collins runs down the hallway yelling for the police. Julia goes into the hallway to investigate and is grabbed by Daniel from the back, telling her she mustn't speak or scream. He drags her back into the playroom, telling her that it is his duty to kill her. Act I Daniel tries to strangle Julia, telling her she cannot leave the playroom or others will know she is there, and that he recognizes her, even wearing "that ridiculous getup". Julia discovers he believes her to be someone named Harriet, and when she protests she is not he tells her she has changed, but he still recognizes her. He confesses to killing Harriet and tries to kill Julia, knocking one of her earrings to the floor in the process, but Ben shows up and saves her. Daniel accuses Ben of being on Harriet's side and telling him Quentin is dead. As they speak, Ben motions for Julia to hide. Then when Ben says Harriet is not there, that she has been dead for ten years, Julia appears to have vanished. Ben tells Daniel he will feel better in his room and he will sit with him to keep Harriet from returning tonight. They leave the room together where they run into Gabriel. It is obvious that Daniel does not like his wheelchair-bound son, whom his mother always coddled. Ben brings Daniel back around, reminding him he was going to his room, where she will not go. They leave and Gabriel, suspicious, goes into the playroom. Act II Gabriel looks around the playroom while Julia hides behind a screen. He finds Julia's lost earring, picks it up and leaves. In the hallway, he examines the earring closely. Daniel and Ben arrive in the Tower room. Daniel says that Harriet visits him every night, always looking different, and instructs him not to save her tonight when she returns. Daniel then notices this is not his bedroom and Ben tells him he has been living there for "a considerable time". Daniel wants to go back to his bedroom, but Ben tells him he doesn't like to be in the room where "that happened" (presumably that is where Daniel murdered Harriet) and Daniel accuses Ben of lying over a number of things. Daniel doesn't believe that Quentin is dead because he did not kill him, but that it must be Gabriel, who died in an accident when he was a child (the accident which crippled him), or should have died and has been dead to him since. Daniel has a small attack and is put to bed, allowing Ben to sneak out. The next morning, Ben returns to the playroom with a plan to pass Julia off as a member of the family. She doesn't think it will work, even with appropriate clothing, and prefers to wait at the Old House for Barnabas to return. Ben tells her this isn't possible, as Barnabas is still chained inside his coffin in the Mausoleum. Julia explains that Barnabas can use the I-Ching to time travel to his coffin, then summon someone to get him out. She believes she heard him call to her last night, but Ben warns her of the danger. He tells her she must stay away from Gabriel's wife and Gerard. He then turns his attention to the topic of Cousin Flora Collins, who lives at Rose Cottage. Meanwhile, Flora arrives at Collinwood, surprised to see her cousin Gabriel in the drawing room. She explains the excitement has given her a migraine, and she hopes "he" is there to cure it. She shows Gabriel her new novel, which she hopes the critics will notice is her best work to date. Just then she is spooked when "He" shows up. She takes the book from Gabriel and gives it to "the healer", who turns out to be Gerard. She begs Gerard to cure her migraine, and when Gabriel refuses to leave, he reluctantly works on Flora, explaining he is using hypnotic suggestion to cure her migraine. Act III Gerard ends the trance and Flora is cured. She asks him to come to Rose Cottage later that evening and excuses herself, leaving him with Gabriel. Gabriel asks if Gerard would have the ability to make him walk, but Gerard makes his flagrant hatred of Gabriel apparent. Gabriel mentions that Flora has said Gerard is a clairvoyant and shows him the earring he found earlier. Gerard takes the earring and announces that it belongs to a tall woman "who is not dressed as a one should be". Gabriel calls him a fraud and Gerard attacks him as Gabriel laughs at him. It seems Gerard becomes very upset when people laugh at him, but Gabriel says he has plans to "use" Gerard. Upstairs, Ben gives Julia some clothes and goes over the story he has concocted to explain her presence there. She is to be known as "Julia Collins," the sister of Barnabas Collins, the children of the "original" Barnabas who lived at Collinwood in 1795 and then died in England. She has lived in America for 10 years and Barnabas recently wrote to her and said he wanted to come to America and meet her at the ancestral home. She is to come tonight at 8:30pm saying she just arrived, her bags at the Collinsport Inn. Act IV That night, as 8:30 approaches, Flora and Gabriel talk about Leticia, a psychic who she plans to use as a character in one of her novels along with Gerard. Flora praises their psychic gifts as being Heavenly in nature, but Gabriel suggests that many people would consider them to be the Black Arts, which horrifies Flora. When the clock strikes 8:30, Ben enters the drawing room saying he wants company tonight. When Ben professes to knowing nothing of the occult, Gabriel reminds him of the "Legend of Angelique", whom Flora has never heard of. Gabriel explains that she was a witch and servant from the West Indies who married Barnabas Collins. Ben says some things in the past are best forgotten. Gabriel points out that Ben knew Angelique and asks if she really was a witch. Ben says he thought he heard a carriage outside, but no one else does. Instead of "arriving at Collinwood," Julia goes to Eagle Hill Cemetery instead, convinced Barnabas is summoning her. She enters the secret room and ponders over the fact that if his spirit has not made the journey through time yet, he will not know her. She lights a candle and tries to get an indication from inside the coffin. Memorable quotes : Daniel: I thought when I killed you first that would have been the end of it! But no, once you kill, you must kill over and over again! Why did you come back? : Julia: You're mad! You're mad! : Daniel: Why did you come back? Why? Why do we relive that night?! Why don't you leave me alone?! ---- : Daniel: (to Gabriel) Your mother awaits you. She is hiding from me in that room, but she will appear to you. ---- : Daniel: (to Ben) You lied to me about Quentin! You said Quentin was dead. Quentin dead? How can he be? I didn’t kill him! ---- : Daniel: That woman will ruin our world. : Ben: Mr. Daniel, our world was ruined a long time ago. ---- : Ben (to Julia): You keep away from that coffin, you understand me? There's a vampire chained in that coffin and he don't even know you exist! He's chained there for his own sake, to stop the killing! You stay away from that Barnabas. ---- : Gabriel: (looking at Flora's new novel) A Summer's Death. : Flora: In three parts. The book, not the death. ---- : Julia: My Barnabas is here; I know it! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Louis Edmonds as Daniel Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1112. * Louis Edmonds returns to the cast after an absence of 55 episodes. * The Daniel Collins in this episode was the same Daniel from the '1795' storyline, last seen in 456, who was then a child, seen here as an adult. This was the sixth role played by actor Louis Edmonds in the original series. The character is not to be confused with Daniel Collins (1970 PT), who was the son of Quentin and Angelique of Parallel Time. * First appearance of character Flora Collins during 1840. This was the fifth character played by actress Joan Bennett in the original series. The character had previously been seen in a dream sequence during the present day in 1086. * This is the first time Gerard speaks on camera. He first appeared as a ghost in 1063. * The Collinsport Afghan appears on Daniel's bed and the drawing room sofa. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood playroom. Story * Daniel killed his wife, Harriet, ten years ago. She coddled their son Gabriel. Her ghost will appear in 1131. * Daniel has made Gabriel feel he was dead to him since the accident which confined Gabriel to a wheelchair. * Two of Flora's novels are mentioned: the recently published A Summer's Death (in three parts); and one she is currently plotting, Whispers from Heaven. Another four titles will be mentioned in 1123, 1151, 1167 and 1194. * In the playroom, a doll among the toys, probably the same prop used by Nora Collins in the '1897' storyline. The character of Raggedy Ann was first introduced in 1880 but was not produced as a doll until 1915, making the doll's appearance here even more anachronistic than in the year 1897. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Barnabas is summoning me. * TIMELINE: Day 411 begins, and will end in 1112. It was last night when Julia arrived in 1840. It's morning, and then it's dusk. At 8:30 pm Julia's official arrival at Collinwood will be expected by Ben. 8:30 pm: Ben awaits Julia. Bloopers and continuity errors * Julia comes out from her hiding place in the playroom as soon as Gabriel leaves while the door is still wide-open and anyone passing by could easily see her. * When Gerard "heals" Flora, the camera enters the shot on the left, and a boom microphone can also be seen. * Joan Bennett flubs over the line "he's opened" and says, "he's introduced." *When Ben chained Barnabas' coffin in 1796, he used 3 chains, yet when Julia opens the secret room, it only has 2 chains. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1111 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1111 - The Healer The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1111 Gallery ( }}) 1111